


Podpis

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nudila jsem se a chtěla jsem vám udělat radost!!!<br/>Takže mě chvalte! Obzvlášť ty, sestři!</p><p>Tohle můžete brát jako můj Vánoční/Novoroční dárek pro vás dvě.<br/>Já vím, že už je po Vánocích, ale tenhle příběh mám sepsaný už celkem dlouhou, takže se to počítá!</p><p>PS: Tohle je můj první pokus o 00Q, takže mě nesuďte!!! Jsem nevinný začátečník!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podpis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/gifts), [Lianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianell/gifts).



> Nudila jsem se a chtěla jsem vám udělat radost!!!  
> Takže mě chvalte! Obzvlášť ty, sestři!
> 
> Tohle můžete brát jako můj Vánoční/Novoroční dárek pro vás dvě.  
> Já vím, že už je po Vánocích, ale tenhle příběh mám sepsaný už celkem dlouhou, takže se to počítá!
> 
> PS: Tohle je můj první pokus o 00Q, takže mě nesuďte!!! Jsem nevinný začátečník!

"Jamesi!" vykřikl Q.

James ležící na posteli pohlédl směrem ke koupelně, ze které vyběhl Q.

"Udělal jsi to zase!" zavrčel Q. Nezněl však tak panovačně, jak by chtěl.

"...? Udělal jsem co?" zeptal se váhavě James.

"Kousl jsi mě! Mám na krku tvůj otisk zubů!"

"Promiň, já.. Vím, že jsi říkal, že to nemám dělat, ale v tu chvíli.. Nešlo to zastavit." James se nevině usmál. "Ostatně, ty ses tomu moc nebránil."

"...!" Q se otočil na patě a uraženě odkráčel z ložnice.

 

*-*

 

Q si dlaní mnul otisk zubů. Tohle neschová, ani kdyby si vzal rolák.

"Jamesi, ty jsi.." zabručel nespokojeně. 

Byl si víc než jistý že si Eve neodpustí poznámku. A nejspíš ani M.

Q si začal chystat snídani, když si všiml misky na stole. Byla zabalená v celofánu a k tomu byl přilepený papírek >  _ **MAJETEK JAMESE BONDA. NESAHAT!**_ < 

"Co to..?" zamumlal Q a začal váhavě oddělávat celofán.

"Neumíš číst?"

"Hya~!"

Q málem vyletěl z kůže. Vůbec si nevšiml kdy se za ním zjevil Bond.

"Jsem zvědavý.. A vůbec, proč to máš podepsané?"

"Chci, aby všichni věděli, co je moje."

"Jsme tady jen my dva!"

"A tvoje kočky." upozornil James a vzal si misku.

"Oni s tím nemají nic společného."

James na něho mrkl, než zamířil zpět do ložnice.

Q se náhle zarazil. "Že by.." šeptl, zatímco si rukou přejel po kousanci na krku. "... Ne, to je blbost." řekl nakonec a vrátil se k přípravě snídaně.


End file.
